Drinks are on me
by BazookaUniverse
Summary: Amélie's roommate may be a little annoying, And the fact that she is constantly woken up at 4am makes her want to rip her hair out. But damn, Lena makes some amazing drinks. (widowtracer) - Standard collage Au, but with a twist! Lena is studying to be a mixologist, and everyone in the dorm (aka, the overwatch crew) goes to her and asks her for drinks from all over the world.
1. Bubble Tea

_Knock knock_

Amélie woke with a start, her sleep suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking at her dorm door.

" _Quelle_ …?" She mumbled, her brain still recovering from the sudden awakening. She looked at her surroundings, trying to wake herself up.

Moonlight shone through her window, casting an eerie glow over her whole dorm. The small room had clothes strewn all over the floor, with pieces of trash scattered in between. Different posters hung on the walls, some recognizable while some were obviously of people Amélie knew nothing about.

She took a glance at the clock. 4:27 am.

 _Who in God's name is knocking at this hour?_ Amélie thought, stretching her back. She stood up out of her bottom half of the bunk bed, groggy, and looked at her still-sleeping roommate.

 _Figures,_ Amélie thought. _She could sleep though an elephant herd of she really wanted._ On the top bunk was the still-sleeping form of Amélie's roommate,Lena Oxton.

She had been assigned Amélie's roommate for the new college semester, and Amélie didn't really know what to feel about her. Lena seemed to be her total opposite in every sense of the word. She was hyper, energetic, and seemed to talk a million miles a minute. It was almost as if she was on a sugar high all the time. And it was a bit annoying for Amélie to deal with.

Amélie usually liked to take things slow, looking over every little detail and making sure things were perfect. Their first meeting consisted of Lena talking almost non-stop and not letting Amélie get a word in edgewise. Needless to say, Amélie was not looking forward to spending an entire year with her roommate. She was already dreading finals week and trying to study next to a person who was the equivalent of a hyperactive chipmunk on cocaine.

But, Amélie could say one good thing about her roommate. Lena was pretty cute, not that Amélie would ever tell anyone. Her pink pillowy lips, her small freckles that popped out when she blushed, the way her face lit up when talking about her interests, her eyes….

Amélie shook her head. _Snap out of it_. She knew that she couldn't be with her, Amélie couldn't let herself fall in love again, not after what happened. Besides, they were polar opposites, there was no way they would work. But it couldn't stop Amélie's infatuation with her new roommate, even if she couldn't stand her sometimes.

 _Knock Knock Knock._ The sharp rapping at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Amélie gave a rough sigh and walked to the door. She sharply opened the door mid-knock.

"What?!" She hissed, obviously pissed off. Standing in here doorway was a scrawny kid with bright blonde hair that looked like he stuck a fork in an electrical socket. He wore some pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, and held a couple books in one hand. His other hand was in mid-knock, but quickly put it down when he saw who opened the door.

"Oh! 'ello!" He said, putting his one hand up in a half wave. "Lena lives in this dorm, right?"

Amélie stood in confusion. "Well, yes, but why-" she was cut off by the man nudging past her to enter the dorm room.

"Hey!" Amélie remarked, quickly going after him.

He was standing right next to their bunk bed, raising his arms to the top bunk and shaking Lena awake. "Wake up ya big bludger! I need bubble tea!"

Lena opened her eyes blearily. "Hm? Wha- What is it?" She blinked a few times, focusing her vision. "Jamison?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, 'course it's me. Now can you make me some bubble tea? I need some to make through the last few pages of an essay due tomorrow."

Lena looked confused, before chuckling weakly. "Was it really so important to wake me up at-" she looked over at the clock. "4:30 am?"

Jamison gave a heavy sigh. "Well, yes! There is no shops around 'ere that sell the stuff, and you're the only person in campus that can make it." He looked confused for a second. "Well, at least, the only person I KNOW on campus that can make bubble tea."

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're paying me extra this time."

Amélie looked on at the exchange, getting more confused by the second. "You woke 'er up...for bubble tea?" she asked.

They both looked at her. "Well, yeah." Jamison said as Lena climbed down from the top bunk. "She made them for me all the time last year."

Amélie only got more confused. Lena laughed at her confused expression and walked towards the door. "Stay right here Jamison, I'll be up with your tea in a jiff. Just don't touch anything, or Amélie will literally murder ya." she turned to said women. "Come with me, I'll explain everything."

The two women walked out of the dorm room. "Where are we going?" Amélie remarked as they made their way down the silent hallways.

Lena smiled. "The dorm kitchen. It's on the first floor of the dorm though, so we'll have to take the elevator."

Amélie pulled a face. "But, _Pourquoi_?"

Lena frowned. "Sorry, love, don't know that much french. But I'll try to learn, if you want!"

Amélie rolled her eyes. "Non, zhat is fine. What I meant to say is, why?"

They entered the elevator, and Lena pressed the button for the first floor. "You mean like, why I'm making a drink for him? And why he is paying for it?"

Amélie nodded, and Lena gave a smile that made it hard to Amélie to breath for a few seconds. "Well, you know how I'm studying to be a mixologist, right?" Amélie nodded, and Lena continued. "Well, I'm learning how to make all kinds of drinks from, like, all over the world. My class is pretty heavy on knowing about international drinks, and all."

The elevator dinged, and the two women stepped out, Lena still talking without interruption. "So, last year, it started with my good friend Mei wanting some Chinese Almond Tea, 'cause she was homesick. So I was like, 'hey I can make that!'" she chirped, doing a falsetto impersonation of herself. "So I made the tea for her, and she told everyone about how I can make drinks from lots of places. So people started coming to me with requests for drinks, almost daily."

"Zhat seems…" Amélie struggled for the right words. "Stressful. And expensive."

The two of them had approached the kitchen, and Lena began pulling out ingredients for the tea as she explained. "Well, the dorm kitchens are stocked with some important ingredients everyone uses, but some ingredients I have to buy on my own. Like these!" She held up a container of small brown colored balls. "These are black tapioca pearls, or boba, whichever. You need them for bubble tea, and most kitchens don't really have them available." She put the pearls into a pot of water and placed it on the stove, stirring it while she talked.

"Well, anyway, I couldn't be wasting money on drinks, I had to eat for the week, ya know?" She began to put multiple ingredients together, going so fast it was hard for Amélie to keep up with the process. "So I started to charge people. Not too much, mostly they were 2 dollars a drink, but if the ingredients were especially complicated, I would charge extra."

"And...zhis worked?" Amélie asked as Lena began to create the tea.

"Well, yeah!" she turned back to Amélie while stirring the pearls. "People kept showing up with drink orders! Soon, most everyone on campus knew about my drinks. So now I run it like an underground business. It's been super helpful with tuition and textbook costs."

Lena then put the cooked pearls into a tall glass, filling the rest with ice. She put in the tea, some fructose, and creamer into the glass. "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, placing a large straw into the glass and pushing it towards Amélie.

" _Quelle_? I thought you were making this for Jamison?"

Lena smiled, "there is plenty here to make two glasses. I always end up making more than one serving by accident." She poured out another glass. "C'mon and try it! I need to know if it turned out alright."

Amélie looked at the light brown drink with hesitation. "Are you sure?"

Lena giggled. "I didn't poison it or anything, you watched me make it!" She made her way towards the door, "come on, I need to get this to Jamie before he destroys something."

Amélie stood up, taking the glass with her, and hesitantly took a sip. Her eyes widened.

Lena laughed. "I know, it's sweet right?"

" _Mon Dieu_ , this is amazing!" Amélie exclaimed, taking another sip as they walked out of the kitchen together. The honey and creamer made the drink sweet beyond belief. Plus, the extra big straw made the pearls at the bottom also come through the straw. They were surprisingly chewy, and tasty.

Lena gave a smile as she stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. "Told ya you would like 'em."

Amélie took another sip, savoring the flavor. "Shouldn't I pay for zhis? Jamison is going to pay for 'is, I should too."

"What? No! You don't need to pay!" Lena nearly yelled, "Think of it as...an apology for being woken up at 4am!"

Amélie scoffed. "I am still pissed off zhat 'e woke us up at zhis 'our."

Lena shook her head. "I thought so, I mean I would be if I was you."

Amélie stared at the drink in awe."If I knew zhis existed, I would've 'ad one years ago."

Lena shrugged. "Well, actually, they are pretty fattening. I'll never know how Jamie keeps all the weight off, he drinks these so much you'd think it was water."

Amélie chuckled. "Figures somezhing zhis delicious would be unhealthy."

Lena went eerily silent, and Amélie glanced over at her. She was blushing, and looking everywhere except her.

" _Quelle_? Did I say somezhing wrong?"

Lena's eyes widened. "No! No, of course not."

"Zhen what is it?"

"It's just…" she blushed harder and looked down. "I've never heard you laugh until now."

Amélie looked over at the small girl, but before she could question her, the elevator door opened, and Lena bolted out.

Amélie shook her head in confusion as she stepped off the elevator. _I'll never understand that girl…_ she remarked, walking towards her dorm room. _Then again...I guess she isn't all that bad after all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Well, first overwatch fic on this site and this is what I make. I stayed up til like 2am making this, good job me.  
-Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed that! This will be a multichapter fic, but comments really help me become motivated to write more and more. Hopefully this Au is good enough, cause it's been in my head forever and I HAD to write something!  
-ALSO whoops sorry if you don't like the French accent thing, but it makes it easier to write for Amélie. Just know that whenever there is a 'th' (aka that, this, then) it will be spelled with a z instead of a t (so zhat, zhis, zhen) And I won't pronounce some h's (aka how = 'ow)  
\- And I do speak a bit of french, so I'll try to be as accurate as possible and refrain from using Google translate too often. IM NOT FLUENT IN ANY WAY, but I'm trying here. In any case, here are the translations if you know like, no French:  
\- Quelle = What  
\- Pourquoi = Why  
\- Non = No (obvs)  
\- Mon Dieu = My God  
They will get more complicated as we go on, so I'm just starting it now. (aka you'll learn some French curse words!)  
-Please leave favorites and comments! See you guys later!  
~Bazooka Universe


	2. Cioccolata Calda

Amélie sighed, her breath visible due to the chill in the air. It was just starting to get cold at Gibraltar University, but today was one of the coldest days in recent memory.

Amélie rubbed her eyes, trying her hardest to somehow wipe the tiredness away. She had been woken up again at the crack of dawn for another kid asking for Lena. For the fifth day in a row.

 _This has to stop._ Amélie thought, making her way across campus. Gibraltar University was awfully pretty this time of year, with the lime-green trees slowly devolving into bright orange or red, littering the sidewalks and the streets. Although it was beautiful, all Amélie saw were dead leaf corpses

Amélie tightened her leather jacket into herself. Although it wasn't all that warm, she looked badass while wearing it, and in her eyes that was all that mattered. She wore a small white scarf over her purple t-shirt, with dark blue jeans. _The things we sacrifice for fashion_ , she joked to herself, smiling a little.

She sighed and looked around, wanting to make sure she was going the right way, and not just getting lost. When she saw where she was, she stopped in her tracks.

Just to her right was the school track field. But in the cold November weather, it was scarcely used. Almost no one was on it except…

"Tch. Of course." Amélie whispered under her breath as she saw the small form of Lena running on the track.

 _Only she would be running in weather like this_. She was the school track star after all. She had broken lots of school records and completely smashed the other schools competition. Lena practiced almost every morning, coming back to the dorm sweaty and exhausted before the day had even started.

Of course, walking in on a half-naked, sweaty and muscled Lena did absolutely not help destroy Amélie's crush on the smaller women.

Amélie stared for a short moment, deep in thought. _Why do I have these thoughts about her?_ She had never felt this way about any other girl before. She hasn't even entertained the idea that she might be bisexual, not after Gérald. But Lena seemed to completely turn Amélie's thinking around.

Although she hated how she was always woken up early, she felt as if she wanted to spend more time with Lena. She felt a pang of jealously when Lena went to hang out with her friends and she was left alone with an empty dorm and no friends to talk to.

She shook her head. _Come on Amélie, you're going to be late._ She out her roommate problem aside and made her way off campus and towards King's Row Café, a popular hangout amongst the student body.

* * *

"Your roommate isn't that bad, Amélie, I don't understand why you complain so much." Hanzo commented, sitting across for her. They were at the table right across from the window, the cold glass keeping most of the warmth inside the toasty café.

Amélie gave an exasperated sigh. " _Non, Vous ne comprenez pas_! Every morning it is zhe same zhing! I am awoken at either four or even three o'clock, and I barely get enough sleep as a college student anyway. I do not know if I can continue like zhis, I'll surely die of lack of sleep." She remarked. Amelie felt it was easier to hate her roommate, and complain to everyone about her. It was much easier then trying to handle 'feelings', anyway.

Hanzo rlolled his eyes. "Trust me, at least your roommate is somewhat likable. Mine is much worse."

Amélie rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hanzo sighed. "My roommate is a _cowboy_ , Amélie. An honest to god _cowboy._ "

Amélie shot him a smirk. " _Non_ , no way. You can't be serious."

Hanzo have her a glare. "Do you think I would lie about this? I am in _hell_. Everyday he puts on his awful music while he gets ready, and completely ruins my meditation schedule. His sense of fashion is all cowboy attire, it's as if he stepped into a wild west movie. And the _posters,_ Oh god, he has an obsession with Clint Eastwood, Amélie. An _obsession._ "

Amélie chuckled. "Okay, maybe zhat is worse." She took a sip of her iced coffee, looking out of the window at the pedestrians.

Hanzo smirked. "I'll never know why you always get iced coffee, no matter the temperature. Don't you want to be warm at all?"

Amélie chuckled. " _Non_ , I like my coffee to be as cold as my soul."

This startled a laugh out of the man. "Plus, you get one with a ridiculously stupid long name every damn time we come here."

Amélie rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. "Excuse you, my Iced Caramel Macchiato is pure heaven. It's not my fault it 'as a ridiculous name." she said, the Italian name sounding strange in her accent.

"You are such a white girl, you know that right?"

"Ugh, _Va te faire foutre_ Hanzo."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak croissant, can you run that by me again?"

Amélie threw a crumpled up straw wrapper at him.

Hanzo chuckled, but said nothing. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, and he quickly lowered his head as if he didn't want to be seen.

" _Quoi_? What is it?" Amélie asked, wondering why he was acting so strange.

Hanzo pointed towards the door with a glare. "Its McCree, my roommate."

Amélie looked behind her. A big guy with a brown-colored beard had just walked in, with what looked like a blanket covering his shoulders. He was smiling as he ordered his coffee, seemingly in a good mood. And true to Hanzo's word, he has a cowboy hat atop his head.

" _Mon Dieu_ , you weren't kidding," Amélie remarked as she watched him order his coffee. She narrowed her eyes. "Wait, does 'is belt say….?"

Hanzo sighed. "Yes. It does. I already told you, his fashion sense is awful." Hanzo seemed to shrink in his seat. "If he sees me I swear to god…"

"Hey Hanzo!" said Jesse, just now noticing him

"Kill me."

Amelie simply laughed as the strange man walked over to their table.

"How are ya doin', Hanzo!" McCree said, plopping himself next to Hanzo "I was jus' talkin about ya!"

Hanzo sighed. "Why."

"Oh, well, my buddy Lúcio came around the dorm and was askin about ya! I didn't know you came to this cafe."

Hanzo shrugged. "Well, I come here with Amélie on fridays." He gestured towards her. "Amélie, this is McCree. My...roommate."

" _Bonjour_ , McCree." She greeted, smiling softly.

Suddenly McCree looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" They looked at him in confusion. "You aren't on a date or anythin, right?"

Amélie simply laughed while Hanzo scoffed. "Of course not. We are very...different."

"Hmph, zhat is, how you say? Bullshit." Amélie said, causing McCree to laugh while Hanzo shook his head.

"Shut the hell up, Amélie. You can't just say 'how you say' and then say the word you were going to say. That's not how that works."

"Oh, okay, _Monsieur français_ police." Amélie sarcastically quipped. "Zhe point is, 'e is hella gay. 'e doesn't date girls."

McCree looked at Hanzo in surprise while Hanzo blushed furiously. "Amélie, I swear to god, I will murder you and make it look like an accident."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I will slowly draw the life from you by-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a barista yelling. "Large chai latte for… a Mac Cray?"

The three sat in confusion before Hanzo chuckled. "I believe that's for you, Mac Cray."

McCree grumbled in annoyance while Amélie stifled laughter. "Every damn time they get it wrong. You would think they know my name by now." He gave smile. "I'll be right back!" He jumped up out of his seat to walk through the crowd of people waiting for their drinks.

Amélie chuckled and stood up. "I guess I better get going before it gets too cold."

"No!" Hanzo cried, grabbing Amélies arm. "You can't leave me here alone with him."

"Zhen leave."

"But my coffee isn't finished!"

"Zhen drink it outside!"

"No, it's too cold out there."

Amélie smiled "Well, zhen, zhis is your problem now, not mine." She grabbed her now empty cup of iced coffee and walked towards the trash can.

"Please Amélie, I can't suffer through this alone!"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I gotta go Hanzo, I've got an essay due Monday."

Hanzo gave her a stone cold glare. "You are sending me to my death, Amélie. A slow, agonizing, and cowboy-related death."

She rolled her eyes as she put on her thin jacket. "Zhis is payback for zhe white girl comment...even if it is a little accurate." She turned around and left the cafe, smiling when she heard McCree come back to the table.

However, when she stepped outside, she realized it had gotten much colder. Amélie shivered, pulled her jacket tighter, and trudged back to her dorm.

* * *

When Amélie got back to the dorm, she was freezing cold. The light jacket and cold drink eventually got to her, and she simply couldn't wait to get inside where it was warm and just relax. However, as she set her stuff down, she noticed a small mug on the kitchen table. A small note was next to it, written in loopy handwriting. Amélie decided to read the note first, all around confused.

 _Hey Amélie! I saw you while I was running on the track earlier today and you looked super cold! So I wanted to make you something that might warm you up! :) It's called Cioccolata Calda, it's from Rome, and it's basically liquid chocolate. I hope your not allergic or anything, cause that would suck! (if you are, just tell me so I know, k?) Anyway, I won't be back til late, I got tons of late classes. Enjoy!_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Lena_

Amélie looked at the drink in confusion. _She made this for me? Because she thought I was cold?_ The thought of Lena taking time out of her busy day to help out Amélie seemed unreal to her.

She took the mug, surprised it was still warm. _I must've just missed her_ … Amélie thought, taking a sip.

Amélie's eyes widened as she continued to drink it. _She wasn't lying, this is basically chocolate in a glass._ However, the drink didn't taste awful, in fact, it was downright heavenly. The drink had a thick consistency, and it didn't taste artificial, unlike lots of hot chocolate Amélie had drank before.

Amélie gave a small smile and sat down on the couch and loaded up her computer. She did have an essay due Monday after all.

 _Although I am always woken up early, as least I get some killer drinks out of it_. She thought, sipping the drink and beginning her essay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-I fixed it! After many PM's telling me stuff was wrong, I have fixed the chapter so its not garbage. Huzzah! Thanks to everyone who PM me. Papa Bless.

-WOAH FUN COFFEE TIMES WITH SLIGHT MCHANZO HOORAY

-sorry this is a slow burn but whatever that's how I roll I suppose

-also I totally imagine Widow and Hanzo to be like those bffs who always insult each other but are still good friends.

-most locations will be named after maps cause I'm awful at naming shit. (i couldn't call it OVERWATCH University, that would be stupid/cringy)

-and yes, King's row is basically starbucks. But less expensive. So my dream shop tbh.

-jesus McCree is such a dork like? This man actually dressed up as a cowboy. In the future. LIKE he is living with giant monkeys and robots and he dressed up as a cowboy. My sweet son.

-French Translations:

Vous ne comprenez pas = You don't understand

Va te faire foutre= fuck you (this is rated T for a reason. Also feel free to use this all the time. I sure do. And thanks for the correct translation MintKim!)

Bonjour = Hello (obvs)

Monsieur français = Mr. French

-I guess that's it! If you have enjoyed, please leave favorite or bookmark it! Better yet, leave a comment! See ya next update!

~Bazooka Universe


End file.
